Retos Harry Potter
by joakiiin-14
Summary: Ideas y Retos de Harry Potter, lo siento, soy pesimo en los resumenes.


**Retos Harry Potter**

 **Ni Harry Potter ni alguna otra franquicia con derechos de autor me pertenecen, solo el contenido Oc, la historia de Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K. Rowling.**

 **Antes de tener que leer los típicos comentarios flamer contra quien publica algún reto sobre el porqué no los escribo yo mismo tengo que dejar muy en claro que me estoy saliendo mucho de mi zona de confort con esto, he leído bastantes fics de Harry Potter pero en mi vida he escrito algo sobre ello y ciertamente no lo hare en un futuro próximo, ¿Por qué digo esto?, como muchos aquí me he visto todas las películas de Harry Potter pero no fue hasta tiempos recientes que mostré un cierto interés en los libros, creo que ya saben por dónde voy.**

 **Es difícil no notar las marcadas diferencias que hay entre el libro y las películas, son detalles muy sutiles pero que a final de cuentas yo siento que influyen demasiado, no me siento calificado para escribir un fanfic decente cuando apenas llevo el primer libro y parte del segundo, por ello preferí empezar lanzando algunos retos y tal vez a futuro escribir algo yo mismo.**

 **Reto # 1**

Como ya mencioné antes he leído muchos fanfics de Hary Potter en tiempos recientes, algunos viejos y otros recientemente publicados, me ha sido inevitable encontrarme con los ya típicos fanfics Harry Potter Neglected o Abandoned, la mayoría en inglés, esto también deriva en los aun un poco menos comunes fanfics de Harry siendo adoptado por una familia oscura que busca una clase de redención o que simplemente no es tan oscura como muchos pensarían.

Me resulta algo difícil de creer que hay tan poco de este contenido en español y de ahí que decidí lanzar este reto, recalco que, si intenté escribir algo como esto, pero como ya mencioné anteriormente mi conocimiento se limita a las películas, mi idea antes de hacer algo tan audaz es terminar de leer los libros e investigar un poco en foros.

La idea es un tanto simple, luego de los sucesos de Godric's Hollow en 1981 de alguna forma Lily y James sobreviven, esa noche el hermano o hermana de Harry, eso lo dejo a gusto personal, es marcado como El niño que vivió, una de las pocas condiciones que pido es que no sea un Dumbledore Bashing, yo sé que sus manipulaciones son Canon pero si soy honesto ya me harto un poco leer tantos fics donde hacen tan obvias sus manipulaciones cuando hasta donde se todo fue tan perfectamente calculado que a casi nadie le paso por la cabeza hasta que se revelo la verdad.

A mi parecer Dumbledore no puede ser etiquetado como alguien malvado, es como su filosofía de Por el bien mayor lo dicta, está dispuesto a manipular y sacrificar a unos pocos para salvar a miles, tampoco digo que sea una blanca palomita ni un santo pero si sus planes hubiesen implicado dominar al mundo mágico entonces el seguiría vivo, tan simple como eso.

El punto es que el reto consiste en que James y Lily cegados por la fama del **Niño que vivió** deciden por voluntad propia dejar a Harry en garras de los Dursley para que no entorpezca el crecimiento de este, aquí es donde se viene lo interesante, ya sean Sirius Black, Severus Snape o incluso Dumbledore no aprueban esto y secretamente toman a Harry y lo dejan en un orfanato que francamente no es una opción nada bonita, pero sin duda es mejor que los Dursley.

La vida en un orfanato no es nada fácil para Harry pero todo cambia cuando es adoptado por una familia de Sangre Pura, ya sean los Lestrange o los Black, ya lo sé, ambas familias son ya sea puristas o seguidores de Voldemort pero eso sería lo interesante, buscar una forma argumental en que los Black o los Lestrange sean buenos o que dejen de lado sus prejuicios en pos de cuidar de forma adecuada a Harry, hace ya mucho tiempo leí un fic donde Bellatrix fue torturada hasta el punto de ruptura y de esa forma ser moldeada para convertirse en la mas fiel seguidora de Voldemort, es bastante realista si me preguntan, se ha hecho antes en la ficción y en la vida real.

Si son los Black entonces la idea de Harry con los Dursley sería bastante realista ya que justificaría un poco el odio hacia los Muggles y que sea acogido por una familia purista adoptándole por medio de algún ritual de sangre.

 **Esa es la idea básica del reto, lo demás lo dejo a su imaginación.**


End file.
